Les espoirs d'un dernier Jedi
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Luke n'attendait rien de cette fille maitrisant la Force qui se présentait à lui. Mais alors qu'il faisait face à Kylo Ren, il comprenait ce qu'il laissait derrière lui : un disciple sans maître et, surtout, une fille perdue avec le destin de la galaxie sur ses épaules.


**Depuis que j'ai regardé Star Wars 8 (puis le 7... oui, je sais, ce n'est pas logique), j'ai beaucoup apprécié la relation entre Luke et Rey (ainsi que celle entre Rey et Han, mais elle n'a pas duré longtemps... là non plus d'ailleurs), et la scène finale entre Luke et Kylo Ren était tellement épique que je sentais que je devais écrire un truc dessus, en partant du principe de : « à quoi pouvait bien penser Luke alors qu'il savait la fin proche ? ».**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, je ne possède pas Star Wars. Nous savons tous qui, depuis quelques temps, possède Star Wars, n'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

 **Les espoirs d'un dernier Jedi**

Luke savait que c'était la fin.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Il allait en finir, et ce en agissant comme autrefois : en héros. En un Jedi se battant pour sauver le monde, la galaxie, l'univers.

Bien sûr, il n'affrontait plus Dark Vador, mais faisait aujourd'hui face au fils de son ami : Ben Solo. Le meurtrier de Han. Celui qui avait tué son père.

En regardant ce jeune garçon au caractère si explosif et imprévisible devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à d'autres qu'à son adversaire.

Lorsqu'il regardait Ben Solo (parce que Kylo Ren n'était que la façade d'un garçon ridicule qui se prenait pour le maitre de la galaxie), ses pensées, désormais, n'allaient plus à ce jour dramatique où Ben Solo tomba entièrement du côté Obscur de la Force et décima les espoirs de Luke.

Non. Ses pensées se portèrent vers trois personnes : sa sœur, son meilleur ami et son disciple.

Leia, qui était si proche, en danger, et qui jusqu'à la fin avait confiance en lui, son frère.

Han Solo, qui était mort à cause de l'amour qu'il portait pour son fils et sa confiance envers celui-ci, persuadé jusqu'au bout que son fils serait assez fort pour changer de camp, et qui s'était trompé.

Et Rey.

Leia était derrière lui comme un soutien silencieux mais bien présent, Han Solo était dans son cœur et son esprit mais contrairement à eux, Rey n'était nulle part en vue.

Mais Luke était convaincu qu'elle n'était pas loin. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais _il le savait_. Elle n'arriverait probablement pas à temps pour qu'ils se revoient et qu'elle entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire, alors Luke fit confiance à Leia pour comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait tant expliquer en si peu de temps, et transmettre son message et ses espoirs à Rey.

Parce que c'est ce que Rey avait besoin : de l'espoir.

Luke avait vécu bien des décennies, et il ne lui fallait pas de longues réflexions et analyser pour comprendre Rey.

Il repensait à leur rencontre, sur la planète Ahch'To.

Alors qu'elle s'était présentée à lui avec son sabre laser, qu'il avait lu dans son regard tout l'espoir et l'admiration qu'elle portait sur lui.

Il avait détesté ça, comme cette petite fille qui croyait en des utopies et des légendes. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas le « gentil héros » qui vaincrait le « méchant Jedi ». Il voulait qu'elle retourne d'où elle vient et qu'elle fasse face à la réalité, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle se fourvoyait sur le concept de l'univers. Et non pas qu'elle vienne ici et trouble sa tranquillité.

Sauf que cette petite était tenace. Et malgré toutes les tentatives de Luke pour la démoraliser, la décourager et la faire partir, elle persistait à demeurer.

Et finalement, Luke s'était rendu compte de sa stupidité et de sa mauvaise foi envers cette gamine.

Il s'était trompé. Il avait eu tort sur son compte.

Rey était loin d'une naïve. Elle voulait juste un peu d'espoir dans sa vie.

Concernant ses parents, concernant Kylo Ren, concernant Luke Skywalker...

À partir de là, il l'avait souvent observé, furtivement ou non, pour en apprendre plus sur cette étrange fille. Il en avait appris plus, parfois en l'abordant doucement et en discutant distraitement avec elle. Il en connaissait plus, notamment de son passé, de sa vie sur la planète Jakku...

Il fut même impressionné par sa maitrise de la Force. Ainsi qu'effrayé.

Parce que Rey, si elle voulait de l'espoir, en attendant, vivait dans un monde bien plus sombre, au fond de son esprit, noirci par des peurs rationnelles, irrationnelles, des appréhensions et des angoisses. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle pourrait devenir comme Ben Solo. Et ça, Ben Solo l'avait bien compris, Luke n'en doutait pas.

Puis Rey était partie, quittant Ahch'To pour aller de l'avant, tandis que Luke restait en arrière. Puis l'esprit de Yoda était venu, et l'avait résonné dans ses propres doutes concernant ses rêves et ses désillusions, tous apparaissant sous la forme brisée de l'Ordre des Jedi qu'il avait tenté de faire revivre.

Et désormais, il se retrouvait là, sur la planète Crait, pour tenter de venir en aide aux siens, à ceux qui avaient besoin de lui, et qu'il avait lâchement abandonné auparavant, préférant s'exiler pour tenter de cacher les blessures de son cœur et ses faiblesses.

Il faisait face aux quadripodes sans broncher, puis au nouveau Leader Suprême, Kylo Ren.

Son ancien disciple. Son échec à être un bon maitre.

Il ne voulait pas reproduire cette même erreur avec Rey. Mais il avait peu de temps devant lui, et elle n'était pas là.

Il voudrait lui parler et lui prodiguer conseil sur l'avenir, en lui disant que celui-ci serait semé d'embûches et de tragédies, qu'elle souffrirait probablement beaucoup, douterait souvent d'elle et de ce en quoi elle croyait...

Mais il n'avait pas le temps.

Alors il devait agir de la meilleure manière possible, celle qui n'exprimait qu'une chose : l'espoir.

Parce que Rey n'était pas une enfant naïve et savait que la vie n'était pas faite de bien et de mal, de gentils et de méchants.

Mais elle avait besoin d'espoir. Un véritable espoir. Pas concernant ses parents, Kylo Ren ou lui-même.

Il lui fallait avoir espoir car c'était cet espoir qui saurait la détourner entièrement du Côté Obscur de la Force – la Force dont la maitrise qu'elle possédait restait toujours un mystère aux yeux de Luke, en sachant que ses parents n'étaient que des misérables et des êtres sans scrupules.

La Force que possédait Rey n'était que le symbole d'une forte détermination à changer son existence et celle de la galaxie.

La véritable force de Rey, elle se trouvait en l'espoir.

Luke ne pouvait lui transmettre l'espoir qu'elle désirait ardemment sans s'en rendre compte, parce que personne d'autre que Rey ne le pourrait.

Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'agir pour une dernière fois en un véritable maitre. Il ne pouvait pas transmettre l'espoir à Rey, mais il pouvait lui accorder toute sa confiance, ses convictions et _ses_ espoirs.

Il était désolé de lui laisser tant de responsabilités sur les épaules, mais, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il avait confiance en Rey.

Il savait qu'elle réussirait là où il avait échoué.

Parce qu'elle était la preuve que les _vrais_ _Jedi_ n'étaient pas morts et qu'ils ne le seraient probablement jamais.

Alors, tandis qu'il marcha vers Kylo Ren, il prononça ces mots à voix basse :

« Bonne chance, petite... »

Rey l'ignorait probablement, mais elle portait les espoirs de beaucoup sur ses épaules.

Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve l'espoir en elle-même.

Luke savait qu'elle en était capable.

Parce que l'élève avait déjà dépassé le maitre, et Luke était fier d'elle pour cela.

Comme un père fier de sa fille.

* * *

 **Contrairement à beaucoup (du moins de ce que j'ai entendu dire), j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'idée que les parents de Rey soient vraiment justes des inconnus sans aucune morale. Évidemment, c'est probablement lié à son opposition par rapport à Ben Solo qui est né de parents « célèbres » et qui est complètement en roue libre... mais ça, je m'en moque.**

 **Non, j'apprécie vraiment l'idée par rapport au fait que, contrairement à beaucoup de théories, Rey n'est absolument pas la fille cachée de Luke, Han ou je ne sais qui encore... et c'est très bien ! Parce qu'à mon goût, ça rajoute de la valeur à la considération que porte Rey pour Han, puis Luke et vice-versa. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis cet O.S dans la catégorie famille : Rey est une sorte de fille de substitution pour Luke, enfin dans une certaine mesure où elle apparait comme un soutien émotionnel par la simple symbolique qu'elle porte involontaire : celle d'un espoir qui n'est pas mort, celui des Jedi qui ne se tournent pas vers le Côté Obscur de la Force. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au début il se montrait froid et distant avec elle : c'était comme vouloir croire en une utopie après qu'il ait été si près de son but, ruiné par Ben Solo. Et ses dernières paroles concernant Rey, donc quand il « lutte » contre Kylo Ren, est le dernier stade de l'évolution de sa relation avec Rey, même s'ils se sont très peu côtoyés : il a désormais entièrement confiance en elle et les espoirs qu'elle porte, même si Rey se met à douter.**

 **Bref, voilà, c'était juste un petit texte que je voulais écrire pour le plaisir parce que même si je peux trouver pas mal de défauts à Star Wars 7 & 8, il y a quand même des points bien sympathiques !**


End file.
